Yu-Gi-Oh Festival
by MeimuHakurei
Summary: Join Yukiyo's adventures in the Grand Dueling Park to participate in various duel-related events.
1. Welcome to the Grand Dueling Park!

It was the opening day of the Grand Dueling Park, a grand place with not only plenty of rides and booths, but also a myriad of opportunities to duel for Prize Tokens to gain rewards. Many people playing for fun or rewards end up all over the park.

One such duelist is the young Yukiyo Kirifuda, who seizes the chance for her to break into the competitive scene. She has various decks assembled and even carries a few spare cards on her person to adjust decks if needed. In a field near the entrance, she gets her first look at an ongoing duel between a brown-haired, gleeful duelist facing off against a big guy who seems to look down on her. "With Impcantation Chalislime and Performage Trick Clown, I Link Summon Reprodocus!" [800 ATK], the brown-haired girl declares, having it point at her Gale Dogra on the field. "Now I can have Gale Dogra become a Psychic-Type, which lets me equip Telekinetic Charging Cell! Now... let's dance, shall we?", she announces with a wicked grin. The combo allows her to repeatedly gain Ritual Cards from her deck through dropping Herald of Arc Light into the graveyard, while Psyframe Lord Omega lets her endlessly recycle any cards she sends there. With this combo, she repeatedly summons Gagaga Cowboy, completely depleting her opponent's LP 800 points at a time.

She chuckles. "Have you learned your lesson?", she tells the guy, who begrudingly hands over a Prize Token. "You just lucked out this time...", he announces, "I'm sure you won't win a second duel." The girl shakes her head. "Well... I wanted to take a break for now, so why won't you duel...", she says, pointing out Yukiyo at random, "That one? She's new, so surely a guy like you can win~" Yukiyo steps forward curiously. She doesn't know either one of them, but appreciates being scouted for play. "Who are you, if I may ask? And who am I facing?", Yukiyo asks. "I'm Chloe", the brown-haired girl says, "and I just played a guy called Rufus. He ain't so bad, but he's kinda a sore loser-" Rufus grunts angrily. "Cut it with your mockery! Let's just get to dueling. Chloe walks away, letting Yukiyo ready her Duel Disk. "Okay! You take it from here!", Chloe says.

DUEL! [Yukiyo 8000 | Rufus 8000]

"Since I lost last time, I'll be going first!", Rufus says, drawing his opening hand. "I activate Pot of Desires! I banish the top 10 card of my Deck and draw two cards! Then I summon Fire Fist - Leopard!" (0 ATK) - "With his effect, I tribute it to set Fire Formation - Tensu straight from my deck! By activating it, I get to Normal Summon Fire Fist - Spirit!" (500 ATK) - "He brings back Fire Fist - Leopard from the grave!", he smirks, sizing up Yukiyo's reactions. "Now I activate this card: Fire Formation - Domei! With it, I can tribute Spirit and Leopard to Ritual Summon Fire Fist - Eland!" (2400 ATK) He chuckles a bit. "Don't forget Tensu boosting my Beast-Warriors!" (2400-2500 ATK) "And Eland now gets me another Fire Formation by discarding a card! I activate Fire Formation - Tenki! (2500-2600 ATK) This card lets me add Fire Fist - Elephant to my hand. Since it's my first turn, be glad that I don't get to attack. I just set this card and end my turn."

Turn 2 [Yukiyo 8000 | Rufus 8000]

Yukiyo nods, acknowledging a decent amount of skill on his part. "I start off with Twin Twister.", she announces, discarding a Mystical Shine Ball for its effect. "Heh, you wish.", Rufus says, "I activate Ultimate Fire Formation - Sinto! Your card is negated!", he declares proudly, making Yukiyo rethink her game plan. "I reveal Machine Angel Ritual in order to special summon both Impcantation Candoll and Impcantation Talismandra!" (0 DEF each) "And the latter's effect now lets me get a Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand!" - "Not quite.", Rufus interjects. "By sending Domei to the graveyard, Eland negates your effect!" - "I chain Effect Veiler, negating your monster's effect instead.", Yukiyo replies, "So now I get to add Cyber Angel Dakini to my hand!" - Rufus chuckles. "Not bad. However, since Domei was sent to the grave, it special summons Fire Fist - Rooster from there!" (100 DEF) "Rooster lets me add Fire Fist - Bear to my hand!" - "With Machine Angel Ritual, I can tribute my Impcantation monsters to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" (2700 ATK) "Dakini now forces you to send a monster to the graveyard!" - "I select Rooster." - "And Dakini attacks Eland!" (Rufus 8000 - 7900) "At the end of this turn, I can add Machine Angel Ritual back to my hand... but I choose not to."

Turn 3 [Yukiyo 8000 | Rufus 7900]

Rufus assesses the play - leaving the spell in the grave protects Dakini from being destroyed by Bear's effect. He then makes his card draw. "I summon Fire Fist - Elephant." (1000-1200 ATK) "I send Tenki from the field away to Special Summon Fire Fist - Bear!" (1600-1700 ATK) (Elephant: 1200-1100 ATK) "Elephant now shuffles Tenki back into the deck so I can add Fire Fist - Panda to my hand!" Rufus does not want to get rid of Tensu just yet, electing for a different play. "I send Elephant and Bear to the grave in order to Link Summon Fire Fist - Eagle!" (1700-1800 ATK) "Eagle now lets me add Sinto back to my hand and send Fire Fist - Buffalo from the deck to my graveyard. I then activate the card I drew - another copy of Fire Formation - Tenki!" (Eagle 1800-1900 ATK) "Tenki adds another Fire Fist - Elephant to my hand! And activating it allows me to Special Summon Fire Fist - Panda from my hand! (2100-2300 ATK) "Panda then gets to summon Fire Fist - Spirit from my Graveyard! I then tune Fire Fist - Panda into Fire Fist - Spirit, Synchro Summoning Fire Fist - Kirin!" (2000-2200 ATK) "Kirin lets me set Fire Formation - Ingen from my deck! I then send Tenki from the field and Sinto from my hand to the grave in order to Special Summon Fire Fist - Buffalo - or rather, due to Eagle's effect, I get that for free! (1700-1900 ATK) "It's time to activate Fire Formation - Ingen! I use Elephant from my hand and Buffalo on my field as materials to Fusion Summon Fire Fist - Swan!" (2600-2900 ATK) Yukiyo nods a bit, noticing that Kirin's effect also lowers Dakini's attack to 2400 - 100 points per face-up Spell/Trap card on Rufus' field. "Swan now does 200 damage for each Fire Formation I currently have!" (Yukiyo 8000-7400) "And Swan will now use its effect - at no cost, thanks to Eagle - to destroy Cyber Angel Dakini!" - Yukiyo smiles a bit. "I banish Machine Angel Ritual in order to prevent the destruction!" - "No matter. Swan attacks Cyber Angel Dakini!" At this moment, Yukiyo looks even more confident. "I discard Honest from my hand, adding Swan's Attack Points to Dakini!" (Dakini 2400-5300 ATK) (Rufus 7900-5500) "Fine, you're safe for now. I just set my last card and end my turn.", he says, unable to switch Kirin into defense position. (Dakini 5300-2400 ATK)

Turn 4 [Yukiyo 7400 | Rufus 5500]

Chloe grins a bit. "That set card is Sinto, so Yukiyo shouldn't struggle to play around that.", with Yukiyo now drawing. "I summon Agent of Creation - Venus." (1600-1300 ATK) "Venus now summons two Mystical Shine Balls from my deck." (Yukiyo 7400-6400) (500 DEF) "I then use these two Shine Balls to Link Summon Hip Hoshiningen. (1400-1600 ATK) (Venus 1300-1800 ATK) (Dakini 2400-2900 ATK) "Cyber Angel Dakini attacks Kirin..." (Rufus 5500-4900) "And with that, my monsters are no longer weakened." (Venus 1800-2100 ATK) (Hoshiningen 1600-1900 ATK) "Venus attacks Eagle..." (Rufus 4900-4800) "And finally, Hip Hoshiningen attacks directly." (Rufus 4800-2900) "And that's it for my turn."

Turn 5 [Yukiyo 6400 | Rufus 2900]

Rufus draws, having four Fire Formations ready but no monsters. "I send Tenki and Yoko to the grave in order to bring back Fire Fist - Buffalo!" (1700-1800 ATK) "I then summon Fire Fist - Gorilla!" (1600-1700 ATK) "I overlay Buffalo and Gorilla to Xyz Summon Fire Fist - Tiger King!" (2200-2300 ATK) "Who then sets and lets me activate Tenki again!" (2300-2400 ATK) "With Tenki, I add Fire Fist - Dragon to my hand! And Fire Formation - Tensu even lets me summon it onto the field! (1800-2000 ATK) "Dragon then sends my two Fire Formations to the grave in order to revive Fire Fist - Bear! (1600 ATK) (Dragon 2000-1800) (Tiger King 2400-2200) "By detaching one overlay unit from Tiger King, I negate the effect of all your monsters this turn!" (Dakini 3200-2700) (Venus 2100-1600) (Hip 1900-1400) "I send Fire Formation - Ingen to the grave for Bear's effect, destroying Cyber Angel Dakini! And now I get to add Fire Fist - Spirit back to my hand! Time to battle!", he scoffs, "Bear attacks Hip Hoshiningen!" (Yukiyo 6400-6200) "Its effect lets me set another Ultimate Fire Formation - Sinto!" - "And since Hip Hoshiningen is no longer on the field, I get to add Cyber Angel Dakini back to my hand, thanks to its effect!" - "Dragon attacks Venus!" (Yukiyo 6200-6000) "And Tiger King attacks directly!" (Yukiyo 6000-3800) "Your move."

Turn 6 (Yukiyo 3800 | Rufus 2900)

Yukiyo tries to keep her composure - not out of concern but trying not to laugh, as if Rufus did something stupid. "I activate Trade-In, discarding Cyber Angel Dakini to draw two cards. Now I activate Machine Angel Ultimate Ritual!" - "I use Fire Formation Sinto to negate-", Rufus attempts, only to find his card not working, which makes Chloe start to laugh. "Heh, you don't have a Fire Formation out! Without, you can't activate that!", she mocks him, letting Yukiyo continue. "I shuffle Dakini and a Mystical Shine Ball from the grave back into my deck to summon Cyber Angel Vrash!" (3000 ATK) - "It destroys your Extra Deck summoned Tiger King and does 1000 damage!" (Rufus 2900-1900) "So now I can attack twice this turn also! Cyber Angel Vrash destroys both Dragon and Bear!" (Rufus 1900-700-0)

Sighing a bit, Yukiyo gladly takes her Prize Token off of Rufus, who storms off without another word. Chloe pats Yukiyo on the back. "Heh, I happen to try and get a dueling team together for the festival. Say, are you interested in joining me?", Yukiyo nods with a smile. "Sure! Let's have fun and success together!", she agrees, following her.


	2. Spiritual Company

Using a Combo involving Super Rejuvenation, Topologic Bomber Dragon and Stardust Dragon, Chloe draws a lot of cards to immediately get all pieces of Exodia, winning another duel on the first turn. Chuckling, Chloe leads her new friend to a hotel resort, where the more dedicated duelists stay during the night. Yukiyo turns around to the shadows, where a black-haired, pale girl speaks to her from the shadows. "Be warned about going out at night... there are ghosts around...", she warns her, Yukiyo shuddering a bit as the girl is suddenly gone. "Who was that...?", Yukiyo asks, Chloe shrugging. "If there's someone creeping up on you, that's probably Kuro. She's not dangerous, unsettling others is just her thing." Yukiyo nods - she's a bit old for ghost stories anyways.

The two pack in their stuff in a double room Chloe paid for them. "This'll be our stay during the nights.", she says, looking outside. "Are you also competing for the Master's Tournament?" Yukiyo looks at her two Prize Tokens. "Maybe...?" - "It's said you'll need twenty of those tokens to participate. Which means you gotta win nineteen times more than you lose. Anyways, let's go to bed."

As the night comes, Chloe is feeling a bit restless, figuring she might be able to get some sleep after a short walk. A few steps outside the hotel, she discovers a glimmering, large box and sees what's inside of it - an unattended Prize Token! Reaching inside, Chloe suddenly realizes something - while she's able to fit her flat palm inside of it, she cannot pull out her hand while grasping the token. Tugging for a while, a few cherry blossoms begin swirling around her. Soon later, a little girl floats to her in a white gown, having short blonde hair, a red ribbon and animal ears atop her head. "Did I catch something fun...?", she says, presenting a cherry blossom fan floating before her, whose surface resembles a Duel Disk. "I like those tokens... they make people play with me..." As she said that, she presents two more tokens. Chloe lets go of the one in the box, drawing her own disk. "You're on!", she says.

DUEL! [Chloe 8000 | ? 8000]

Chloe opens up, grinning as she sees her opening hand with the only card she needs. "I summon Gale Dogra!" (650 ATK) "Paying 3000 Life Points, I send Herald of the Arc Light to the Graveyard, who finds me Impcantation Chalislime!" (Chloe 8000-5000) "I use the effect once more to send another Herald!" (Chloe 5000-2000) "It lets me find Impcantation Inception-" - "That will not happen...", the mysterious girl says as she discards a card of her own image - Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring - negating this effect. Chloe sets a card - Magic Cylinder - and gestures to her opponent with a sigh.

Turn 2 [Chloe 2000 | Ash Blossom 8000]

Drawing a card, Ash Blossom smiles a bit. "I discard Macro Cosmos to Special Summon The Tricky..." (2000 ATK) "...then I Normal Summon Dark Bug..." (100 ATK) "...who brings back Ash Blossom from my graveyard..." (1800 DEF) "...and with those three monsters, I Synchro Summon... Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier..." (2700 ATK) "...now I banish your set card, a Herald in your Graveyard and a card in your hand... and I attack Gale Dogra..." (Chloe 2000-0)

The sound of dueling roused Yukiyo from her sleep, who rushed out to check on her friend. She finds a rather frustrated and slightly unsettled Chloe kneeling before the ghostly creature, who chuckles. "Another one? Can you duel better than your friend...?" She asks curiously, flashing a Token. "...she might want this back..." - Yukiyo confidently raises her duel disk. "Okay, let's go, then!" - "I am Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring... I hope you can last longer..." The ghost girl says, leaning back while floating above the ground.

DUEL! [Yukiyo 8000 | Ash Blossom 8000]

Yukiyo gets the first move, checking her opening hand. "I activate Ritual Sanctuary! It lets me discard Machine Angel Ritual to add Advanced Ritual Art to my hand!" - Ash Blossom chuckles, discarding a card. "My own power will prevent that." - "Not quite! With Call of the Grave, I can banish your discarded Ash Blossom and negate its effect as well as all other instances of it this turn!" - "You're not thinking far enough...", Ash Blossom says, eagerly discarding another card. "Ghost Belle & Haunted Mansion negates an effect that banishes a graveyard card such as this one...", she explains, ending up with three cards in hand and leaving Yukiyo at two. "I still got more cards to play. I use Preparation of Rites to add Machine Angel Ritual from my grave and Cyber Angel Idaten from my deck to my hand!" - as Ash Blossom used up both of her hand traps, she cannot negate the Preparation. Yukiyo glances forward. "I activate Impcantation Talismandra's effect from my hand, Special Summoning it and Impcantation Candoll from my deck!" (0 DEF each) "Candoll adds Advanced Ritual Art to my hand, but for now I use Machine Angel Ritual, tributing Impcantation Talismandra to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Idaten!" (1600 ATK) "With its effect, I add another Machine Angel Ritual to my hand. And that's it for my turn."

Turn 2 [Yukiyo 8000 | Ash Blossom 8000]

Ash Blossom draws. "I summon Zombie Master..." (1800 ATK) "...I discard Super Electromagnetic Turtle and bring back Ash Blossom..." (1800 DEF) "...I then Link Summon Crystron Needlefiber..." (1500 ATK) "...Needlefiber summons Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries from my deck..." (1800 DEF) "I then use Monster Reborn to revive Zombie Master... and Synchro Summon Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing... (2600 ATK) "...Yazi's effect destroys itself and your Impcantation Candoll... and Summons Bird of Paradise Lost from my deck..." (1500-1800 DEF) "Bird's effect discards Ghost Sister & Spooky Dogwood, letting me take control of Idaten..." (Bird 1800-1900 DEF) "...I attack directly with my two monsters..." (Yukiyo 8000-6500-4900) "...I set a card, then end my turn, meaning Idaten returns to your field..."

Turn 3 [Yukiyo 4900 | Ash Blossom 8000]

Yukiyo assesses the board, noticing that she still has plenty she can do. "Alright... I start off by discarding Machine Angel Ritual for Cyber Angel Vrash! And now I use Advanced Ritual Art, sending Dunames Dark Witch and Gyakutenno Megami to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Vrash!" (3000 ATK) "Now every monster summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed and you take 1000 damage for each!" - Ash Blossom nods. "...In that case, I prefer to Tribute Needlefiber to summon Puralis, the Purple Pyrotile from my Extra Deck... now all your monsters lose 500 Attack..." (Ash Blossom 8000-7000) (Bird 1900-2000 DEF) (Idaten 1600-1100 ATK) (Vrash 3000-2500 ATK) "Okay... but I still got one more card left! I use Upstart Goblin to draw a card!", (Ash Blossom 7000-8000) she announces, drawing only Impcantation Penciplume. "That may not be the best draw, but I got what I need. Have you counted how many spells are now in the grave?" - Ash Blossom counts. "Two Preparation of Rites... an Advanced Ritual Art... a Machine Angel Ritual... Called by the Grave... and the Upstart Goblin... so six?", she asks, making Yukiyo give a thumbs up. "So now I get to shuffle all of them back into my deck and revive Gyakutenno Megami!" (2000 DEF) "And with Cyber Angel Idaten and Gyakutenno Megami, I Xyz Summon Gauntlet Shooter!" (2400 ATK) "Detaching Idaten, I get to destroy your Bird of Paradise Lost! Also, it and Vrash can attack directly! Vrash can even do so twice!" (Ash Blossom 8000-5500-3100-600) "That's it for my turn."

Turn 4 [Yukiyo 4900 | Ash Blossom 600]

"I draw... and activate Reckless Greed... drawing two cards...", Ash Blossom says, winking. "...as I'll end it here... I Special Summon Vice Dragon..." (2000-1000 ATK) "...play Book of Life, reviving Ash Blossom and banishing your Idaten..." (1800 DEF), "...Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend..." (3000 ATK) "...now I summon Yokotuner, reviving Ash Blossom once again..." (800 ATK and 1800 DEF respectively) "...Now I double tune Red Dragon Archfiend into Yokotuner and Ash Blossom... I Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon..." (3500-6500 ATK) "And I attack Vrash..." (Yukiyo 4900-900) "That's it for my turn..."

Turn 5 [Yukiyo 900 | Ash Blossom 600]

Yukiyo takes a deep breath before drawing, happy to draw into the perfect card - as Red Nova Dragon cannot be destroyed by effects, she needs another way to get rid of it. "I discard Machine Angel Perfect Ritual, adding Cyber Angel Dakini to my hand! With Impcantation Penciplume's effect, I can summon it and Impcantation Bookstone from my deck, who brings back that Ritual Spell!" She needed to discard one as her Field Spell shuffled the previous ones back. And with Candoll, she would not have enough levels to summon Dakini. "I use Machine Angel Perfect Ritual, tributing Penciplume and Bookstone and Summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" (2700 ATK) "Now you're forced to send your dragon to the grave! And thus, Dakini attacks for game!" (Ash Blossom 600-0)

Yukiyo smiles, caressing the now disappointed ghost girl. "Heh, that was fun - a Tuner-based deck seems rather odd, but I'm glad to see interesting playstyles like yours!", she cheers her on, making Ash Blossom smile. "I'll be sure to play with you again later...", she says, floating off and leaving the token behind. "Take it.", says Chloe, "I like that you came around when you believed I was in trouble, but that's no need to defy the spirit of the competition.", she says, Yukiyo nodding. "I'll just duel you for it another day~", Chloe concludes, walking back to the room with Yukiyo after this otherworldly encounter.


	3. Black and White Dragon Clash

Packing another deck in, Yukiyo makes her way out to find new people to duel. Chloe likewise has adjusted her list a little. "With this list, I probably won't close out games in the first turn, but I should probably not get hosed if something goes awry.", she comments, pointing to a broader, more natural location. "Should we look for more fun duelists for our team this way?", she suggests. "Well, is the tournament a team format of some sort?", Yukiyo inquires, Chloe nodding. "True, it follows the conquest format - three duelists on each side, with each one matched to another. Any in the team who lost will have to play again until all three of the team won at least once.", she explains, "So you won't have a situation where one player carries the entire team." Yukiyo nods, smiling a bit. "Well, I'll scout for players on that hill over there~", she says, with Chloe turning another way. "I'll look down there by the shore. Strong players might not want to stand around in large crowds.", she muses, splitting up now.

Up on the hill, Yukiyo notices a large group of players around a dueling field - with a tall, tan, green-haired girl being cheered on - her name being Esmeralda. She's currently dueling a less than impressive looking duelist. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, finish him off!", she declares, winning the duel. "Alright, that's the sixth win in a row!", she hypes up, taking her Prize Token. A slender girl with a white ponytail takes the stage pushing her way through, chuckling. "That was... rather cute. Shall I play next?", she says. Yukiyo watches intently - a six win streak looks impressive, but she wants to see closely how skilled the two girls are. "Sure. I'll make it seven with you.", Esmeralda announces, with the girl keeping her calm. "As you wish. My name is Sandra, but unfortunately, I must end your streak."

DUEL! [Esmeralda 8000 | Sandra 8000]

Esmeralda goes first, smirking upon seeing her starting hand. "I start by activating Dragon Ravine. Now I discard The Black Stone of Legend to send Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my deck to my Graveyard. Next, here comes Red-Eyes Fusion! I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried from my deck to the Graveyard in order to summon Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!" (2800 ATK) "I then set two cards and end my turn."

Turn 2 [Esmeralda 8000 | Sandra 8000]

Sandra nods. "That's rather cute. However, Slash Dragon is probably not the best option for your first turn. I draw." - "Just as you do that, I use Return of the Red-Eyes to revive Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" (2400 ATK), Esmeralda interjects, not really looking impressed at all. "I start with Cards of Consonance, discarding the White Stone of Legend to draw two cards. It also adds Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand. I then use Polymerization, fusing it and two other Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand to bring out Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." (4500 ATK) "And now I attack Red-Eyes Slash Dragon." (Esmeralda 8000-6300) "And now for Neo Blue-Eyes White Dragon's effect. I send a regular Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from my Extra Deck to my graveyard to attack again. It will attack your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon." (Esmeralda 6300-4200) "And one more time." - "Not quite! I use Red-Eyes Spirit to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense position, saving me this time!" - Sandra nods, counting the field. "I use Dark Factory of Mass Production, adding two Blue-Eyes White Dragons back to my hand. Then, I end my turn."

Turn 3 [Esmeralda 4200 | Sandra 8000]

"Draw. By shuffling Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon back into my deck, I add The Black Stone of Legend to my hand. And I tribute it from my hand to Summon Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon!" (2400 ATK) "Attack Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" (Esmeralda 4200-2100) Sandra nods - she's aware what Esmeralda's up to, but doubts it'll be enough for a turnaround. "With Alternative destroyed, I bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon!", Esmeralda cheers, "And because I summoned exactly it, its Attack is doubled!" (2400-4800 ATK) "Destroy Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" (Sandra 8000-7700) "And that's it for my turn. Don't forget, those attack points stay at 4800."

Turn 4 [Esmeralda 2100 | Sandra 7700]

Sandra draws. "I still don't have the right finisher, but I can do this for now. I reveal a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand to Special Summon Alternative Blue-Eyes White Dragon." (3000 ATK) "It destroys your Red-Eyes Black Dragon with its effect, but it cannot attack the turn I do this. Thus, it's your turn once again."

Turn 5 [Esmeralda 2100 | Sandra 7700]

Esmeralda looks upon her hand delighted. "I shuffle Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon back into my deck to bring back Black Stone of Legend. I summon it this time." (0 ATK) "Then, I banish it for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" (2800 ATK) "Its effect summons back Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!" (2800 ATK) "Then, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attacks Alternative Blue-Eyes White Dragon! With Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, I equip Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried to it, causing their attack points to match!" - Both monsters end up destroyed afterwards. "And now that Red-Eyes Slash Dragon attacks, it equips Gearfried to itself now!" (2800-3000 ATK) (Sandra 7700-4700) "That's it for my turn."

Turn 6 [Esmeralda 2100 | Sandra 7700]

Sandra draws, chuckling upon seeing what it is. "At last, I get to summon that card. I play Fusion Recovery, bringing back the last Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Polymerization back to my hand. Then, I use Dragon Shrine, sending Divine Dragon Ragnarok, plus another Divine Dragon Ragnarok to the grave. Next, Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes to summon another plain Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." (4500 ATK) "I tribute this card to Summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon." (3000 ATK) "It gets 300 ATK for each Dragon in my graveyard. Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, three Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one White Stone of Legend, one Alternative Blue-Eyes White Dragon and two Divine Dragon Ragnarok add up to eleven..." (3000-6300 ATK) "Shining Dragon, destroy Red-Eyes Slash Dragon." (Esmeralda 2100-0)

Sandra sighs, taking her Prize Token. "I suppose you were just all talk in the end..." she remarks, earning the ire of her fans. Sandra just laughs at them. "You'll keep cheering on someone this low-class? How pitiful.", she taunts, causing Yukiyo to step up. "Hey, that's going too far!", she insists, drawing out her duel disk. "Oh? Is it my turn to build up a streak.", Sandra responds, turning to the crowd. "I want you all to watch closely - this is how I duel in earnest.", she says, swiftly swapping out a few cards. "Alright, mind introducing yourself?", she then requests. "I am Yukiyo Kirifuda! And I won't let this rude show-off continue to put you down!" In a determined position, Sandra shrugs, readying herself. "Very well. Let's not hesitate any further and duel!"


	4. The Shadow of Destiny

While Yukiyo got herself into a crowd of excited duelists, Chloe correctly anticipated a relatively quiet environment at the seaside. There's a much larger beach area in a different spot where duelists who like this kind of environment congregate, so it's rather quiet aside from the sound of the waves.

"A wayward stranger has found themselves here...", a voice calls out to Chloe, coming from a sleek male with black hair standing on a small cliff, about eight feet up from the shore where Chloe is standing. "Who are you?", Chloe asks confused, crossing her arms. The male drops down from the cliff, quickly straightening after briefly staggering from the landing. "I am known as Alpha. I do not wish to make a public show out of my performance.", he states, "Too many people just ape what they see in duels without understanding the meaning..." - Chloe shrugs. "Well, as long as you're part of the competition. I'm Chloe, by the way", she says, with Alpha glaring as he tosses his token in the middle between them. "Face me, and you shall see yourself powerless before my sinister deck's might!", he declares, making Chloe sigh. "Oh dear, you're one of those people... I hope this won't get too irritating...", she says, playing along by also adding her token to the center. "Chloe... Chloe...!", she suddenly hears, seemingly out of nowhere. "Wait, is that...?" Chloe utters, suddenly spotting a familiar blonde coming from her duel disk. "...I'm haunting you...", Ash Blossom explains. "...are you also awakening to the call of darkness?", Alpha asks, not actually seeing the spirit before Chloe. "Let's just start.", Chloe says, readying herself.

DUEL! [Chloe 8000 | Alpha 8000]

Chloe makes the first move - noticing Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring in her opening hand. "That's why she suddenly showed up...", she figures, taking a deep breath. "I set three cards, then I summon Card Car D." (800 ATK) - "And I tribute it to draw 2 cards, which also ends my turn."

Turn 2 [Chloe 8000 | Alpha 8000]

Alpha draws, noticing the lack of monsters. "I'll make it quick. I activate Fusion Destiny! It lets me Fusion Summon by using monsters straight from my Deck!" - Chloe's chuckle is accompanied by her spirit companion's laughter. "I discard Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring, which negates your card. But I also chain these three set cards! Poison of the Old Man! Accumulated Fortune! And Chain Strike!" (Alpha 8000-6000-5200) Alpha grunts and stumbles in appearant pain as Chloe now has four cards in hand. "Very well. I still have several things I can do. I summon Destiny HERO Drilldark!" (1600 ATK) "I use his effect to Special Summon a Destiny HERO from my hand - Destiny HERO Dunker!" (1200 ATK) "With his effect, I can send Destiny HERO Malicious from my hand to the graveyard, doing 500 points of damage!" (Chloe 8000-7500) "Now, Malicious' effect! By banishing this card, I summon another Destiny HERO Malicious from my deck!" (800 DEF) Chloe tries not to sigh embarrased as Alpha poses for dramatic effect.

"Come forth, circuit of my dark powers! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Warrior monsters. I set Destiny HERO Malicious and Destiny HERO Dunker as my Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Arrive, Link-2 - Xtra HERO Cross Crusader!" (1600 ATK)

Upon hearing this, Chloe imagines the horrors his opponents must face if he decided to play Orcust or Guardragons - or worse, Pendulum Magicians... "Cross Crusader's effect brings back Destiny HERO Malicious!" (800 ATK) "And it is then tributed, allowing me to add Destiny HERO Drawhand to my hand! And since Malicious was sent to the graveyard, I once again banish it for another copy!" (800 ATK) "Now I use Destiny Draw! I discard Destiny HERO Drawhand and draw two cards! Finally, it's time to play Polymerization!" Chloe hopes this won't drag on for too long...

"The one who pierces the dark... and the incarnation of Malice... combine your forces and become a savage, uncontrolled might! Fusion Summon! Awaken, Destiny HERO - Dangerous!" (2000 ATK)

Alpha smirks. "Now he might not have all that much attack, but a devastating effect. I discard my last card - Destiny HERO Decider - to activate. Now I send another Destiny HERO from my deck to the grave - Destiny HERO Dynatag! With this, my Destiny HERO monsters gain 200 Attack per Destiny HERO in my graveyard! I'm counting six!" (Dangerous 2000-3200 ATK) "But that's not all! I add another 1000 attack by banishing Dynatag!" (Dangerous 3200-4200 ATK) "It is time! Dangerous, attack directly!" Chloe then drops a card from her hand. "I Special Summon Battle Fader, negating your attack and ending the Battle Phase." (0 DEF) Alpha grits his teeth. "I end my turn - and with that, Dangerous reverts to his normal attack points." (Dangerous 4200-2000 ATK)

Turn 3 [Chloe 7500 | Alpha 5200]

Chloe draws, planning her plays. "In your Standby Phase", Alpha interjects, "Destiny HERO Drawhand Special Summons itself." (1600 ATK) "And we both draw a card." - "I use Battle Fader to Link Summon Linkuriboh." (300 ATK) "Next, Soul of Fire - You draw a card and I banish Lava Golem from my deck, dealing you damage equal to half its attack points.", (Alpha 5200-3700) "I then set a monster, and the three other cards in the back, then it's back to you."

Turn 4 [Chloe 7500 | Alpha 3700]

"I draw! I play Fusion Recovery, regaining Destiny Hero Drilldark and Polymerization! And I use Polymerization right now!", Alpha announces.

"The one who pierces the dark... combine with the palm of justice... and awaken as the hero who brings justice within a dark future! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" (2800 ATK) The last card in Alpha's hand is D-Counter, a card he wishes not to discard. "I activate Dystopia's effect! I target Drilldark in my graveyard and deal damage equal to its attack! Squeeze Palm!" (Chloe 7500-5900) "Battle! Destiny HERO Dystopia attacks Linkuriboh!" - "I activate Waboku! This turn, you can't destroy my monsters by battle nor inflict battle damage to me." Alpha ends the battle phase, going into Main Phase 2. "I set this card and end my turn."

Turn 5 [Chloe 5900 | Alpha 3700]

Upon drawing, Chloe counts three monsters on Alpha's side. "I flip open Magician of Faith, adding Chain Strike back to my hand. Next, I use Pot of Desires, to which I chain Secret Blast, Just Desserts and Chain Strike." (Alpha 3700-2100-600-0)

Sighing, Chloe picks up her prize tokens. "Pretty nice deck. And I think I know the real reason you're out here...", Chloe says, not wanting to dwell on it. "I'll get you next time...", Alpha says, trying to walk away with his head lowered, nearly tripping over while doing so. Ash Blossom floats over to Chloe, hanging on her back. "Well done, Chloe... I love to see you play more in the future...", she tells her, nuzzling closely. "When you showed up, I thought you'd be a nuisance", Chloe admits, "but I appreciate your company and that you're not anywhere close as obnoxious as this Alpha guy we just played." Chloe then heads to the mountainside to see how Yukiyo is doing currently.


End file.
